I'm Here To Help
by Coke Shoes
Summary: Logan and Rory have a fight, and Finn is there to pick up the pieces. Rating is just to be carefull. This is set after Yale but, Rory accepted Logan's proposal.
1. 10 Degree Weather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N I hope you like it.**

"Logan Please!"

"Rory! What do you want? I've given you everything! I've bought you jewelry and clothes and a new car! I give you everything you want!"

"No you don't! I don't want any of that! All I want is for you to be faithful!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm completely faithful! And who are you to be yelling about being faithful! I've seen you with Jess! I know you've been sleeping with him!"

"Jess?! You think I'm sleeping with Jess?! He's married! That day you saw us together in the jewelry store, I was helping him buy a necklace for Fiona! His wife! And you have been unfaithful! On more than one occasion"

"Are you still going on about the bridesmaids?! We were broken up!"

"No Logan! I wasn't talking about the bridesmaids! But you are unfaithful! And you know what else?!"

"What?!"

"We are through! Don't ever talk to me again! The engagement is off! Here you can have your ring back!" She said as she took the white gold engagement ring off and threw it at him!"

"Go to hell Rory!"

"Back at you!"

As soon as she exited the building she fell to the ground and burst into tears. She didn't dare move even though she was freezing cold. The temperature had dramatically dropped. It felt about 10 degrees and she was dressed in a light blue summer dress with a very thin shawl. It was defiantly not appropriate apparel for 10 degree weather. But, if she moved, she would be faced with the sad fact that she had nowhere to go, she would have to drive home, all the way to Stars Hallow. Her mother would be there to comfort her, but would be secretly thinking to herself. _'I told her so. I knew he was up to know good'._ And she wouldn't let her mother think that. So here she sat, on the cold concrete, with nowhere to go, tears soaking her dress and making her colder than she already was.

"Love? Is that you?"

She jumped at the sound of the Australian voice.

"Finn?" She was barely able to say his name. She was so cold. Her face was numb and she was shaking.

"Rory! What happened?"

She tried to get up, but stumbled. He quickly caught her and scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her back to his room.

She was coughing and visibly shaking. It broke his heart to see her like that. He needed to know what happened. Logan had called him and asked him to come over. When he got there he saw her on the ground crying. When she couldn't even say his name he knew that this was bad.

"Finn? Where are we?" she said when they finally reached his apartment.

"We're at my apartment. You're freezing. Now, do you want me to draw you a warm bath, or do you just want to change into dry clothes?"

She didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she was freezing and needed to get warm. Fast.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like the bath."

"Love, it's no trouble at all, now here's a blanket. Your bath will be ready in a few minutes."

He started towards the bathroom when he heard her voice.

"Finn."

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you. For everything"

He walked back over to her and kissed the top of her head, before heading off to the bathroom.

As she emerged from the bath, she realized that she had no clothes. All that was in there was a towel, not even a robe she could use. She wrapped the towel around her and slowly opened the door so she could poke her head out.

"Finn?"

"Yes, love?"

"I don't have any clothes"

"Oh, sorry about that. Hold on a second and I'll bring you some."

"Ok, thank you!" She closed the door and resumed drying off. A few minutes later she heard a knock at the front door, and then heard it open.

"Finn?"

When there was no answer, she wrapped the towel back around her and slowly opened the door and peeked her head out. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

It was Logan. He was standing over an unconscious Finn, who was bleeding. Obviously Logan hadn't known that she was watching, so she closed and locked the door, wishing she had her phone. She heard Logan yelling.

"Who's in here?! Show yourself!"

Rory was absolutely frozen in her place. She had an idea, an incredibly stupid idea but it was an idea. She looked through the medicine cabinets looking for something she could use to defend herself in case he found her. She was looking through the cabinet under the sink when she saw a razor. She figured it might work and took it out. But, when she was closing the cabinet door it was louder than she expected. And apparently Logan had heard.

"Who's in there?! I'm not deaf, I can hear you!"

She heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom door. And she was silent, holding the razor up like a sword. He started to pound on the door.

"Come out here!"

It sounded like he was kicking the door at that point. The door was shaking and she knew that Logan was strong and could break the door down.

"Come out here! Or I'm going to break this door down!"

Just then, the door fell down and Logan saw her.

"Rory?! What the hell are you doing here?! Are you sleeping with Finn?!"

"No. I'm not sleeping with Finn." She tried to keep her voice steady at a calm volume.

"Then why are you here?! Wait let me guess! He just took you here so that you could take a bath!"

"Kind of. I was freezing on the ground so he took me here."

"That's bull!"

"Logan! It's true"

"Oh, yeah? Well if your're not sleeping with Finn, then you can sleep with me!"

"What? Logan! No!"

But, it was too late, Logan, had already pushed her against the wall and was pulling her towel off. She was trying her best to get him off, punching him, pushing him, and cutting him with the razor in her hand. But, all she was doing made no impact on him. Then, the towel was off.

"Logan Stop! Please! Stop!"

"What? You don't want this? I though t you liked sleeping around with guys!"

"No! Logan I don't!"

He didn't listen! He started to silde his hand up her bare leg, as slowly as he could, just to torture her. She started to scream in hopes that someone would come, or Finn would wake up. But, nobody came. And it was too late.

* * *

Logan had left but Rory was still there, on the bathroom floor. She was in so much pain. It felt like her wrist was broken. She heard movement in the other room.

"Rory? Where are you?" It was Finn

She couldn't talk. She put all her energy and managed to let out a small whimper. She hoped Finn had heard it. And she was in luck, he had.

"Oh, my God! Rory!"

She was into much pain to care that she was naked. Finn noticed though, and hesitated to pick her up. But, he knew that she needed to go to the hospital, and had a feeling what had happened. He hoped that he was wrong.

He put her in a robe and carried her to the car. He put her in the backseat. He called the hospital on the way and informed them what had happened. When they arrived they checked her over and took her in for tests. He felt that he had forgotten to do something, but didn't worry about it too much. He would remember later. But now, all Finn could do was sit, wait, and hope.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. I'll try to update the next chapter soon.**


	2. Recap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: I haven't decided if I like this chapter. But I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Chapter 2: Recap**

It had been 3 hours and there was still no word about Rory. Finn was getting worried. He hadn't moved since he got there, in fear of a doctor coming while he was gone. But, no doctors had come, and he really had to use the bathroom.

He was debating whether or not to go to the bathroom, when a doctor came up to him.

"Excuse me? Are you Finn Morgan?"

"Yes, I am. Can you tell me what's wrong with Rory?"

"I'm sorry, but that can only be discussed with family. Are you in anyway related to Ms. Gilmore?"

"No, I am not. But, No one else is here yet. Can you tell me anything about her condition?" _'Of course! That's what I forgot. I need to call Lorelei.'_

"I'm sorry, but all I can tell you is that she is going to be fine. She is back in her room resting if you'd like to see her. But, she is not awake at the moment."

"Ok, thank you." The Doctor left and that is when it hit him, _'She is going to be fine? She isn't all ready? What happened?'_ After a brief freak out, Finn called Lorelei at the Dragonfly.

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelei Speaking."

"Hello Lorelei, its Finn." Lorelei and Finn had met several times through Logan.

"Oh, Hi Finn, what's up?"

"Well, I have some bad news."

"About what?" Finn could hear worry in her voice.

"It's about Rory." He paused but she didn't say anything, so he continued. "Something happened Between her and Logan, I don't exactly know what, but I found her on the ground outside Logan's place and brought her to my apartment to warm up, and Logan found her and" He paused again, not knowing how to continue. "he hurt her, I think, physically, and…sexually." It hurt him to say it. And he could here Lorelei quietly sobbing on the other end.

"Where are you guys?"

"We're at Hartford Memorial."

"Thank you Finn." She was now openly crying.

"Lorelei?"

"Yeah?"

"Get Luke, or someone else to drive you here. I don't think that you're in any state to be driving. Do you want me to call anyone else?"

"Ok Finn, and no, I will deal with everyone else." She was sobbing and having trouble catching her breath.

"Shhhhh, Lorelei, she's going to be fine." He whispered

"I c-can't calm down. My baby's just been…r-raped ."

"She's going to be fine, now get someone to drive you up here, she's going to be fine." He kept repeating that phrase to her, but he wasn't sure who he was really saying it to, Lorelei…or himself?

After the phone call with Lorelei, Finn went into Rory's room. He looked around at everything before sitting in the chair next to the bed. He looked at Rory and saw that she was very pale; she had bruises on her shoulders and arms. But, the worst things he noticed was the cast on her left wrist and her bandaged head. He couldn't believe what had happened, Rory, the girl he admired most, had been raped, and to make matters worse, it was done by his best friend. He was going to kill Logan for doing this to her._ 'Where would he be after this? Surely he wouldn't be home. Would he-' _His thoughts were interrupted by a slight movement on the bed.

"Love? Are you awake?Rory?"

No sound came from here, but her fingers started to move. He took hold of her hand and started to talk.

"Love, Logan isn't here. I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make sure that never hurts you again."

A smile came upon her lips and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey, love."

"Finn? What happened? Why was Logan at your apartment? Why was he so mad? Questions were flying out of her mouth. She tried to sit up but, Finn stopped her.

"Love, You need to lie down. Now, Logan came over and hurt you, If you can remember what happened, you should tell the doctor."

"Yeah. I remember what happened. I'll tell the doctor when I'm feeling a little better. Have you called my mom? Is she coming?"

"Yeah, I called just a few minutes ago, she on her way."

"She's not driving is she? Because if she knows what happened then she's going to be too distracted to drive!"

"Calm down, yes I told her to get Luke to drive her."

"Really? Wow, you thought of everything."

"Yes I did, now as my reward I want you to calm down and relax, I'll tell you everything I know when your mom gets here. Now, until then, what do you want to do?"

"Fine. Do you want to play 20 questions?"

"Ok, which way do you want to play?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I've played it two ways, one way is the get to know you way, and the other, is where one person thinks of an object, or animal or something and the other person get twenty questions to figure it out."

"Um…Let's play the get to know you version. I'll start. Um…wait. Do they have to be yes or no?"

"Whatever you'd prefer, love."

"It has to be a yes or no question, but you have to explain your answer. Ok, so…Do you... Like being in the Life and Death Brigade?"

"Well, yes. I love adventure and the themes. Now it's my turn. Did you always want to go to Yale?"

"No, I wanted to go to Harvard. I had dreamed of going to Harvard from the time I was 3 until I got accepted to every school I applied to. Then I didn't know what I wanted. Ok, why did you move to America from Australia?"

"I moved because I was told to. My parents didn't have a lot of money back then and so they sent me to live with my grandma. Do you really li-"

Finn stopped talking when Lorelei entered the room.

"Oh my god, Rory! What happened? Are you ok?"

"Mom, I'm as anxious as you are to find what happened." They both turned to Finn and waited for him to begin.

"Ok, Lorelei, here you can have my chair."

"Thank you! Now tell me what happened!"

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning. Logan had called me to come over, He didn't say why. But he sounded upset so I headed over there. When I got there I saw Rory, Huddled on the ground crying and shaking, and her lips were turning blue, so I picked her up and carried her to my apartment. When she got there I drew a warm bath to warm her up and when I went to go get her a towel, Logan knocked on the door. I didn't want him to know that anybody was there so I started walking towards the next room. When I turned around to talk to him I noticed that he was very drunk and very angry. When I asked him what was wrong he said that he was mad because he and Rory had a fight and he had asked me to come over and I didn't come."

"What is he, your needy girlfriend?!" Lorelei said

"Well, when I apologized he started going on about how Rory had cheated on him and how the engagement was off, and how she accused him of being unfaithful! I knew that Rory would never do that to anybody, and told him that he was wrong and that she had the right to say that he was unfaithful, because he was."

"I would never cheat on him"

"I know love, well, after that he asked to go to the bathroom, and I said it was fine. I thought that he was going to use the one in a different room, but he went towards the bathroom with Rory in it and I had to stop him. So, I followed him and said _'Wait! I just remembered that the toilet in this bathroom is broken'_ but he didn't believe me so I said that I needed to use it first. But since he was drunk, he got mad. As crazy as it sounds he said and I quote 'No! You told me that I could use the bathroom! And I want to use it first!' and then he punched me, and I was unconscious. Now, that's all I know until I woke up. Love, would you like to share?"

"Sure, I guess he heard me close the door when I looked out to see where you were, and he started to yell for whoever was there to come out. I went through Finn's cabinets looking for something to defend myself with if he came in there and I found a razor. When I shut the cabinet door it was kind of loud and he heard it. He kicked the door down and accused me of sleeping with Finn and when he didn't believe that I wasn't….he pulled my towel off…and He-he...raped me." Tears were welling in her eyes.

"When I found her, she couldn't even talk. I put her in the car and drove here."

After everyone was caught up on everything, the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Dupner, are you her mother?'

"Yes, I'm Lorelei Gilmore. What's wrong with her?"

"Well, she has a concussion, and a broken wrist. She has some cuts and bruises, but that's basically it. We'll have to keep her over night to make sure she's stable and you both are welcome to stay if you'd like."

"Thank you, Dr. Dupner, do I have any STD'S? Am I-I…?"

"No, it doesn't look like you have any STD's and we won't know if you're pregnant until tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you."

The doctor left and they all stayed silent for a few moments. It was rory who spoke first.

"What if I'm pregnant?!"

"Love, everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"But-But, what if I am…" At that point she started to cry. And this got her mother cryig too. Finn looked at the two girls crying and started to well up himself. _'What if she is pregnant?'_ all he knew, was that Logan was going to pay for this. Big time.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm not sure how long it really takes to find out if you're pregnant pr have STD's. But just go with it. I realize that Rory doesn't seem very upset, but that will come in the later chapters. Please review!**


	3. Love Is In The Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Um… I hope you like it. Please Review!**

"_**But-But, what if I am…" At that point she started to cry. And this got her mother cryig too. Finn looked at the two girls crying and started to well up himself. **__**'What if she is pregnant?'**__** all he knew, was that Logan was going to pay for this. Big time.**_

**Chapter 3**

Finn had been up most of the night. He had been looking up rape recovery procedures, and was just too worried to sleep. He looked at the clock on the computer. It read 4:17 am. He looked over at Rory. She was sleeping peacefully, as she had been for hours. A thought ran through his mind. _'Where's Luke?'_ As he was contemplating this thought, he saw movement out if the corner of his eye. Immediately he looked at Rory, but it wasn't her, so he looked at Lorelei. She was sitting up looking at her daughter. After a few minutes of staying quiet, he decided to break the silence.

"Lorelei?" She jumped, obviously not noticing that Finn had also been awake.

"Oh, Finn. What is it?"

"Um…nothing. Never mind."

"Um…ok. I'm just goi-" Finn cut her off.

"Who drove you here?"

"What? Um...I don't know what you're talking about."

"On the phone, I told you to get someone to drive you. Who drove you here?"

"Luke did." She instantly looked down at the floor.

"Where is he?"

"Finn, it's just that he was so mad and, it seemed fine at the time."

"Lorelei, where is he?"

She kept her eyes toward the ground and didn't answer.

"Lorelei? I need to know. Where is Luke?"

She kept her eyes on the ground and let out a deep sigh before answering.

"He went to go find him."

"Who?" He asked even though he was pretty sure of the answer.

"He went to go find…" She paused for a second, trying to collect her thoughts for the questions that she knew were coming. "Logan."

"That wasn't your smartest idea." He said as he walked over and sat in the chair beside her.

"I know. But, Luke, he cares for Rory so much, and when you called, he just freaked out and when he drove me here and he just kept saying, 'I'm going to kill him! How could this happen to her?' So, when we got here he, let me out and then he just left. I haven't heard from him since."

"Oh Lorelei, have you tried calling him?"

"Yes, but he never answered. What if he's hurt! What if he's lying unconscious the middle of the street?"

"He's fine. Logan wouldn't be at his apartment. I think I know where he is, and unless Luke is a mind reader he doesn't know and he is going to give up soon."

"No he won't. He's not going to give up until he finds him."

"Yes he will. He'll want to see Rory, and that will bring him back."

"Ok. I guess I'll think of it that way. Hold on a second. I'm going to try his cell again."

"OK."

Lorelei called Luke and once again got his voicemail.

"_Hey, Luke, it's Lorelei. I really need you here. Where are you? Finn says that you won't find Logan and that he thinks he knows where he is. Please come to the hospital. Rory really wants to see you. Call me back."_

As she walked back into the room she realized something that she never really considered before. She smiled as she looked at Finn who was currently starring at her sleeping daughter.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey, did he answer?"

"No. But, I don't want to think about it right now."

"Um...ok. Do you want to talk about something else?"

"Sure, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"How about you tell me…How long you have been in love with my daughter."

"Wha-…I'm no-… What ar-" He took a breath "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you saw her crying and brought her to your apartment. You got into a fight with your best friend for her. You stayed here, even after you knew that she was okay and I was here with her. You look at her at least every five minutes. Also, you call her Love and you got flustered and didn't answer my question."

"Ok…are you saying you would want me to leave her crying on the ground? If he had found her, he would have fought me anyway and I'm looking at her because she was just hurt and I want to make sure that she's ok. Besides, I call everybody Love."

"Ok…that makes sense except, it's not just tonight that you stare at her whenever I see you guys together. When you Colin and Logan would visit, you would always be looking at her. You've never called me Love and what about staying and getting flustered, and you're still avoiding my question?"

"Lorelei, I-" He stopped talking at looked over at the bed, where Rory was starting to wake up "Just don't say anything. Please?"

"Ok" Finn smiled in gratitude and turned his attention back to Rory.

A few hours had past and Rory was allowed to go home. As they were getting ready to leave, Rory remembered something. She left in search of a doctor.

"Excuse me? Dr. Dupner?"

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore?"

"I was just wondering, what my test results were. Am I pregnant?" She said with worry in her voice.

"Um…let me see." He looked at his clipboard and smiled "No. You aren't pregnant."

"I'm not! Oh my gosh thank you!"

"Ok, but I didn't really do anything."

Rory slightly laughed and walked back towards the room.

"Guys!" Finn looked over and saw her smiling from ear to ear.

"What is it, Love?"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh, Hun! That's fantastic!" her mother said with the same smile as her daughter.

As they we're all huddling around Rory, nobody noticed that Luke had come in.

*Ahem*

They all turned around and saw him.

"Luke! You're here! Where have you been? I thought you drove mom here."

"Yea, I did drive her here, but I had some stuff to take care of."

"Oh, well we were just leaving."

"Ok. Let's go then."

"Ok, Love, I guess I should be going. Feel better, I'll call you later."

"Why?"

"To, um, check up on you. I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"No, I mean why would you call me when you're going to be sitting right next to me?"

"What?"

"Come to Stars Hollow. I need you there."

"Um…of course I'll go. That is if it's ok with your mother." He looked over at Lorelei

"Of course you can stay."

As they drove past Monty, Rory grew more anxious. She saw their house, and jumped out of the car before it came to a complete stop. She stumbled but caught herself and continued to run.

"Rory, you already have a broken arm! You don't need another!" Lorelei called after her.

Lorelei walked into the house and saw Rory sprawled out with her eyes closed, smiling.

"Hey, Hun! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but, I'm not guaranteed to answer it."

"How come you're so calm about this? I mean, usually after something like this people would be afraid of anybody coming near them, and you just invited Finn and let him hug you and you're not at all scared about anything. I was expecting you to be traumatized. But, you're just so calm."

"Well, I don't know. I just feel so safe around Finn. I know that he would never hurt me and who knows where I'd be if he didn't find me. I might have frozen on the ground, or Logan might have come out and we would have gotten back together! That would be just terrible! I always let Logan push me around! Even when I knew that he was cheating on me I didn't break it off. And, I don't know. Finn was always there for me when I needed him."

"Wow, Hun." She was going to say something when Finn knocked on the door. "Come in!"

"Hey, guys!"Finn said as he entered the room with a bouquet of exotic flowers. He handed them to Rory and sat down.

"Wow! Thank You Finn!"

"Anything for you, Love" He smiled a goofy smile and quickly glanced at Lorelei, who was staring at him.

All Lorelei knew was that she was right. Finn was in love with Rory and she had a feeling that Rory was starting to feel something for Finn. She was just worried that she would fall too fast.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! The next chapter will be more drama filled. So, please keep reading! Anyway, please review! Tell me anything in that little review box. Tell me a story, tell me about your pets or the recent events in your life! Or you can be cliché and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	4. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: I hope you like it!**

It wasn't until the next morning, that it dawned on her what had happened. She had been raped. Not only had she been raped, but it was done by her fiance. Well, her ex-fiance, that is. Also, Finn, his best friend, was sleeping on the couch, not 50 feet away. She started to freak out. What if Finn tried to rape her? She trusted him and what if he tells everything she said to Logan? This couldn't be happening to her! Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door, followed by an Australian accent.

"Love? Are you awake?" The door was slowly opening as if he didn't want to wake her up in case she was sleeping. However, that was not the case. She was not sleeping, in fact she was completely frozen in her bed, eyes wide open. She saw the hand that was currently on the door handle and slowly retreated under the covers, hoping that he would think that she was still asleep and would leave her alone. But that didn't happen.

"Love, are you still asleep? It's nearly eleven." He sat on the bed next to her and she curled up into a tighter ball. He seemed to notice this and out his hand on her back. This was definitely the wrong choice.

"Go away! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" She screamed at the sudden contact. He pulled his hand away immediately

"Love, it's me, Finn. I'm your friend. I helped you." But this did nothing.

"No! that's what Logan would say! You're just like him! Get away from me!" She was crying hysterically now. Finn heard Lorelei race down the stairs and quickly ran out of the room so that she could help.

"Lorelei!"

"Finn! What happened? What's wrong with Rory?"

"I don't know. I went in there to check on her and she started to scream and say that I was just like Logan."

"OK, well I don't know what happened. So, I'm going to go and try to talk to her. Go for a walk or something so that she feels safe."

"Ok. I'll be back in a few hours." He grabbed his coat and walked out the door. While, Lorelei went to find out what was wrong with her daughter.

"Rory?" She asked as she looked at the shape of a curled up person residing under the covers. "Rory, it's me. Your mother. Finn's not here right now. Can you please tell me what happened?"

She watched as Rory slowly pulled the covers off her face and looked over at her mother. At the sight, Lorelei almost cried. Her daughter was pale except for the red around her eyes and was shaking with fear.

"Rory. What happened?"

"It was Finn."

"Yes, Hun. I figured that much out. But, can you tell me why you were so freaked out that he was here? You seemed so happy and calm last night."

"I know. But, this morning when I woke up, I realized what exactly had happened. I had been raped. And his best friend was sleeping on our couch! What if Finn tried to rape me, too? What if he told all my secrets to Logan?!"

"Oh, Hun! You know that Finn would never do that to you! He's a good guy! He's the one who brought you to the hospital and tried to help you as much as possible."

"But, that's what Logan did! He was all buddy buddy with me and then, boom! He goes off and rapes me! What if Finn does the same thing?!"

"Rory! He's not going to hurt you! It's okay to feel a little uncomfortable around people after and something like this happens. But, you need to know that he won't hurt you. If you want you can tell him that he needs to leave."

"OK. Yea, that's good. I'll tell him to leave! Then he'll be so mad that he'll turn into Logan! Great Idea!" she said in an aggravated, sarcastic tone.

"Rory, you know that's not true. Now, come into the kitchen and have some coffee. Maybe you'll be more rational after you have something in your stomach."

After breakfast, Rory did feel a little better and yes, more rational. But, somewhere in the back of her head she couldn't help but think about Finn. She would see his smiling face, but wouldn't feel any emotion except for confusion. Every half hour or so, she would think about what it could mean, but came up with nothing and would continue what she was doing. Finally it came time for lunch. She was starving and her mom had just come home with food from Luke's.

"Mommy! You're home! just in time! I'm completely starving!"

"Well, you wouldn't be so starvingif you had come to Luke's with me! But, no! You are just too good for that and decided to make me walk all the way there by myself! Everyone was starring at me like I was a freak, ordering 12 bags of food! But, maybe if you had come you could explain it for me!" At this comment Rory looked down at her shoes. "Hun? What's wrong?"

"They weren't starring at you because of the food you brought home. You always do that. They were starring at you because they know!"

"Know?"

"They know what happened to me and they know that you have information and they are just trying to be polite! That's why I didn't come! They would start asking all these questions and I'm just not ready for that!"

"You're right! God! I'm so stupid!" She looked at her daughter and sighed. "Ok, so...are you feeling better than this morning? Maybe more... rational?"

"Yea, I realized that Finn wouldn't hurt me. I guess I just got a little freaked, when I realized what had happened."

"It's perfectly ok to get scared! Actually, you are handling it very well. Now, speaking of Finn, has he come back yet?"

"No, he hasn't. Where did you send him?"

"I just told him that he should go for a walk or something, so that you would feel a little safer."

"Oh, ok. Well, we shouldn't let this food go to waste. Let's eat!"

Lorelei looked at her daughter for a few moments, knowing that something was still bothering her. She decided not to push it and and joined her daughter in the feast.

Finn, was in an outrage! After he had left the Gilmore house earlier that morning, he went to find Logan. He had been looking for hours, yet there was no trace of him. He had looked everywhere he could think of, his apartment, all of the Huntzburger offices, and even the Yale campus. He tried to remember anything that might lead him to the right place, when he remembered an email that Logan had sent him about a week ago. He quickly took out his Blackberry and looked through his emails. He found the one he had been looking for.

_'Hey man, congrats on the redhead. She sounds like a real winner. Well, I just have to tell you this amazing news! I bought a house! I'm going to surprise Ace, with it after the engagement party! You have to come see it! It's in Hartford, 1324 JollysonDrive! It's so amazing!_

_Talk to you soon'_

Finn raced back to his car, and drive there immediately. When he finally arrived, all the lights were off and there was no car in the driveway. He figured that he was just laying low. He didn't bother knocking on the door. He twisted the handle, but it was locked. So ,he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bent paperclip and unlocked the door. He barged in, in a fit of rage.

"Logan! Where are you! I know you're here! Come out!" Finn was screaming as loud as he possibly could. When nobody answered him, he went looking around the house in every room, every place somebody could possibly hide on every floor. But, he found nothing. It didn't even look like Logan had ever even walked inside. He decided to go back to Stars Hollow so he wouldn't worry Rory or Lorelei. He got in his car and drove the thirty minutes back.

Rory, and Lorelei had finished lunch and were now watching something random on T.V. They heard a knock on the door, and figured it was Finn being polite.

"Come in Finny! It's unlocked! You should know better than to knock!" Lorelei happily yelled.

"I know." The voice was definitely not Finn's. Both girls froze at the sound of it. Rory slowly turned her head. Her fears were correct.

"Logan." She whispered. But, as she regained her voice and started to scream. Louder that she ever had before. Though, she didn't know what she planned to achieve with this.

"Rory, please let me explain. I wa-" She cut him off.

"No! You don't get to apologize! You raped me! There is no excuse for that! Get out of my house! Never come near me again!" She was screaming. She got up and walked over to him.

"You can't be that mad at me, Ace. I just need to expla-" He was cut off by her forceful punch hitting his face. In shock, he had stumbled backwards onto the ground clutching his cheek.

"Don't ever call me that! Get away!" She screamed. Lorelei who had just called Luke and told him to get over there immediately, was walking over to her daughter and Logan.

"How dare you come here after what you did! You have no right to be here! Get out!" Logan just sat there stunned at what just happened. Luke, had just arrived.

"You! Get out! No! Allow me!" He forcefully picked Logan up by his shirt, and dragged, literally, dragged Logan outside. Once outside, Luke proceeded to punch him on the other cheek. Just as Finn pulled up.

"There! Now your face is evened out! Happy?!" Finn saw what was going on and ran over to Luke.

"Stay away!" He said and punched him in the same cheek Rory had. "You don't deserve to have your face evened out! Now, leave!" Luke pushed him into the car and watched him drive off, bleeding. They ran back inside the house, and locked the door behind them. As, they walked back into the living room, they noticed Rory was sitting on the floor, crying, shaking and her hand still in a fist.

"Love, it's all right. He's gone." He just rubbed her back and whispered comforting words into her ear.

In spite of what just happened, Lorelei couldn't help but smile at Finn.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! And if you want me to update faster, then you need to review! It will make me upload much faster! Ecspcially because, I'm supposed to be working on my history fair project and not doing this! Please review, and if any of you are reading this, then I strongly recommend reading the story By Sundown. You can find it in the books section, under Blood and Chocolate. Or you can search erynbreese. It's an amazing story!**


	5. Oompa Loompas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

_**"Love, it's all right. He's gone." He just rubbed her back and whispered comforting words into her ear. **_

_**In spite of what just happened, Lorelei couldn't help but smile at Finn.**_

It had been a week since the incident with Logan. Rory had gone out into town for the first time today and sure enough, Mrs. Patty was there to 'comfort' her. Finn had been staying at the Gilmore house the entire time. Everybody loved him and treated him like he had always been there. He and Rory had fallen back into their friendship. At the moment it is Sunday night and Rory, Lorelei, and Finn, had just finished watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

"Man, those Oompa Loompas never get old" Lorelei happily stated.

"Mom has a thing for the Oompa Loompas."

"What? I do not!"

"Ah, I see." Finn said ignoring Lorelei's protests.

"Well, thanks for taking my side! What good are you if you don't even agree with me?" Lorelei jokingly agrued. When he didn't answer she just shrugged it off and continued to talk. "Well, I'm going to get some coffee and go to bed." With that she walked into the kitchen and got some coffee, coming out moments later. "Night guys!" She said heading up the stairs.

"Night" Rory called after her and turned back to Finn.

"So, did you like the movie?"

"Yes, I did. But, I have seen it before."

"But, not the Gilmore way!"

"Very true!"

"Hm...so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"Um...let's...play...truth or dare!"

"Um...ok, Love. Would you like to go first or shall I?"

"I'll go first! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, go get me coffee!"

"What? Um..ok" He got up and got some coffee for her and some for him and sat back down. "Here you go. Now, Love, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...go into the kitchen and dump out your coffee, with out even taking a sip."

"What? You'd deny me the nectar of the gods?"

"Yes I would! Now, do as I say!" Finn and Rory walked into the kitchen. Finn laughed as Rory whimpered when she drained the coffee.

"Fine! Happy now? Ok truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's on your mind, right now?" Finn sighed at the comment.

"Well, I've been thinking that I've overstayed my welcome. Love, I don't want to be a burden. So, I think that I should leave soon." Finn looked back at Rory and noticed the tears welling in her eyes. "Love, don't be upset."

"Don't go." Finn wiped a tear off her cheek. "I need you here. Please don't go." She was starting to cry. Finn hugged her close to his chest and she soon fell asleep to the sound of his steady heart beat.

Rory woke up and practically jumped out of bed even though it was only 6:30. She was afraid that Finn had left. She ran into the kitchen and saw Finn drinking coffee and reading the New York Times. She stopped short when she noticed what he was wearing. He was only in his pajama bottems, and a robe was thrown across the back of the chair, giving her a look at his gorgeous abs. His hair was still messy and he had scruff from not shaving. She had to admit, he looked pretty sexy. _'Maybe I should wake up early more often.'_ Finn looked up from his paper and saw her standing there looking at him and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He didn't think that she would be up this early so he didn't bother getting ready. His smirk grew as her face turned bright red. She obviously hadn't known that he was watching her.

"I...um...good morning." She said stupidly. He was now smiling. _'God, he has an amazing smile.'_

"Good morning, Love. Now, come here." He patted the seat next to him. " Now, will you tell me what was going on last night?"

"Oh, um...I-I don't know what I was saying. I was just..tired, I guess." She lied. She saw sadness flash across his eyes. He was a little dissapointed that she didn't really want him to stay.

"Oh, well I guess I'll leave tonight. I should get back to work."

"Yea, I guess ou should. I don't want to get you in trouble." She tried to hide her disappointment, but did a bad job of it.

"Love? Are you ok?" He had hardly gotten any sleep last night, because of this question. She had been crying over him leaving. But, why? Sure, they were friends, and this was one of the best weeks of his life, but he hadn't expected her to cry. He hated lieing to her. He didn't need to go to work. His father owned the company and he didn't need to be there most of the time. But, he felt that he was intruding on their lives. He looked over at Rory was thinking about his question with great strength. He couldn't help but think that she looked really cute when she was deep in thought. After a few moments, she sighed and turned to him.

"No." She simply stated. Finn looked bewildered, he hadn't expected that, but he kept quiet so she would continue. "Finn, when Logan and I broke up, you were there for me. You brought me to your apartment so that I wouldn't freeze. You got on in a fight with your best friend for me. You stayed at the hospital, even when you knew I was ok, even when my mom was there. You came here when I asked you to, no questions asked. And now, you have made this one of the best weeks of my life. I guess that I just don't want it to end. But, I guess it has to. You need to go back to work and I, well, I need to get on with my life. I should probably look for a job soon, and a new place to live." Finn was shocked by her honesty. He really hadn't expected her to be so honest. He figured that she would tell him that she was fine and leave him worrying that he screwed up their friendship. but, she hadn't, she told him everything that he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I lied." He didn't want to, but he had to tell her. It was his turn to be honest. "I don't need to go back to work. I was afraid that you would get tired of me, and that if I stayed any longer, I would mess up our friendship. Also, I felt like I was intruding on your life. This has been one of the best weeks of my life too. I don't want it to end. I'm just afraid, I guess." When he looked back at her, he was surprised to see that she was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because of what you said. I could never become tired of you. So, what does this mean?"

"What?"

"Are you leaving?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No, I wish that you could stay here forever. But, that's really selfish of me. Especially considering the fact that you've been sleeping on the coucj for a week, and yu would much rather sleep in your own bed." Finn was thinking, she could tell by the adorable expression on his face."

"Well I, being the brilliant man I am, have an idea. Why don't you...come and live with me? It doesn't have to be for long, just until you find a job and a place to stay. It doesn't matter to me. But, I have an extra room that you can stay in. So, what do you think?"

"That sounds amazing! But, are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Yes, of course! Come stay with me! What do you say?"

"Ok. When should we leave?" Finn was smiling from ear to ear. He was so elated. Probably more than he should be. But, he didn't care. He was happy.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry for the longish update. But, I was writing a new story. I'd love for you to read it that address is ****.****.. Please, review!!! Reviews keep me happy,and make the chapters come faster.**


	6. Rats In The Closet

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I was busy with school. Well, that's really my only excuse. Please enjoy. It's mainly just a filler chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

"Mooom?!" Rory called as she entered the house.

"Rory?" Her mother's tired voice came from in a closet.

"Mom? Why are you in a closet?" She said in a suspicious tone.

"Um..." She giggled

"Do I want to find you?"

"Hold on a second." Rory just sat on the couch and waited for her mom. _'Ouch!' 'Shhh..she'll hear you' 'She already knows that I'm here.' Bang Crash 'Dang it!' 'My foot!' _About five minutes later a flushed Lorelei walk out of the closet, smoothing her skirt.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Rory asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Um...no. Just um...Rats!"

"Rats?"

"Yes! We have rats...and...um...I was fighting them off in the closet..." Lorelei said looking guilty.

"Rats that...talk?"

"Um...yes?"

"Your hair is messed up."

"The rats got into it."

"Your blouse is buttoned wrong."

"Um...uh..."

"Luke! You can come out!" Rory said and a blushing Luke walked out of the closet, kissed Lorelei, and walked out the door.

"So...is there a reason that you and Luke were making out in the _closet_?"

"Of course! Ok, so I was in desperate need of rice krispie treats! And well, Luke just followed me in there..." Lorelei said smiling at the memory.

"Um..sure...Anyway, I need to talk to you about something."

"What could be more important than my love life?!"

"Um, well...I've decided to...um...move in with Finn..." Rory said in a hurry, afraid of her mother's reaction.

"Wow! Um, why?"

"Well, it wouldn't be forever. Just until I found a job and a new place to stay."

"But, why couldn't you just stay here?"

"Because you and Luke need your space. I mean really, you were just making out in a closet."

"What? Hun, I love that you're here. Luke and I will make time for each other while you're here."

"Mom, it's already been decided. I'm moving in with Finn and you and Luke are going to have _all _this space to yourselves." Rory said, she was actually getting tired of this conversation. Why couldn't her mom just accept that she was going to move out? Not that Rory would ever admit it, especially to her mother, but she was actually really excited to be living with Finn. Probably more than she should be.

"Yea, Rory I know. I just, " She paused to find the right words "Concerned, that you are moving too fast..."

"Moving too fast? It's not like I'm marrying him! I'm just moving in with a friend!" She was getting angry now.

"I-I know. I just don't want you to get hurt." Lorelei said trying to convince her daughter that this wasn't such a good idea. Rory, knew what her mother was talking about.

"Mom! He's not Logan!" She said in an exasperated tone.

"I know. It's just..." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say. She was definitely not winning this fight. As, bad as it sounds, she didn't want her daughter to get mixed into the life that she ran away from.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I promise, Finn is a good guy. He'll treat me well." Lorelei sighed.

"Okay. I trust you. Just...be careful."

"I promise." Lorelei smiled a small smile and left the room.

When Finn walked into Rory's room he saw her ferociously packing and mumbling angry, incoherent words to herself.

"You know, some people might take you as crazy if you keep talking to yourself."

"Actually statistics show that people who talk to themselves tend to be smarter."

"Oh really? Then you must be the most intelligent person in the world." She shot him a playful glare and continued to pack. Finn left a few minutes later to go and clean his apartment.

Rory was interrupted of her thoughts of what to leave and what to take, by the Jaw's song. She flipped opened her cell phone and braced herself for her conversation with her grandma. Who had been out of cell range in Austria, during the incident.

"Hello?"

"Rory! Are you all right? I just got your mother's message! I can't believe her sometimes! Leaving a message at the house saying that out one and only grandchild had been...well you know."

"Yes grandma I do know. And as you pointed out before you left, you were out of cell range. But, I'm fine. No need to worry."

"No need to worry" She scoffed "Well, your grandfather is already making the court arrangements and we are going to sue the pants off of the Huntzburgers!"

"Ok grandma, but will I have to see him? I don't think I could take that."

"If we have to have a trial, then you will have to see him. But, we will make sure that he doesn't bother you."

"Ok grandma. Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Bye." Rory closed the phone and sat down on her bed sighing deeply. Leave it to her grandmother to dig up the feelings that she had just started to bury. She closed her eyes, figuring that the packing could wait. This was how Finn found her when he came in a few hours later. He sat down on the bed next to her, deciding to wake her up.

"Love" He whispered "Wake up." He shook her lightly, but only received a groan. "Come on, love, you need to wake up." She started to wake up and he kissed her forehead. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked

"6 o' clock"

"What?! But-how? I've been asleep for three hours!?"

"Apparently so. Though, I'm not quite sure, as I have only been her for a few minutes."

"Oh. What were you doing out for so long?"

"Well, as I said, I tidied up the apartment, and then I went shopping for food and what not. So, what have you been doing to tired yourself out like that?"

"Well, I started to pack, and then my grandmother called freaking out because she just got the message that my mom left her about the incident. But, that's about it." She paused for a moment "I should probably finish packing. Want to help?"

"It would be my pleasure." They started to pack, mainly in silence, though every one in a while, Finn would mick something that she had in her room. Neither of them noticed Lorelei watching them from the doorway. She still didn't like that Finn came from society, though as she looked at her daughter, she couldn't help but notice how happy she was. Maybe this would be good for her.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I have a special request for you. When you review, if you could include a word with 'ii' in it, that would be greatly appreciated. Please review! Just remember they keep me happy, and keep the temptation to start yet another story away.**


	7. Moving in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short. Hope you like it**

"Why couldn't you have hired movers?" Rory whined as her and Finn started to unload her boxes.

"I'm sorry, Love, but I didn't think that you had this much stuff!" He playfully joked. He didn't hear a response so he looked over at Rory who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even think! I'm not even staying here that long and I'm making you unload all my stuff! I'm so selfish! Here," She said holding out her hands "let me take that. You can go inside and relax. I'll drive back home and take some of these boxes back. I don't need all of this stuff with me." She quickly started taking that boxes that were sitting on the ground and putting them back in her car.

"Love." He said as he stepped in front of her taking the box out of her hands and setting it on the ground in front of him. She reached down to to grab it and he took her hands in his, stopping her. "Love." He said again ignoring the fact that his hands were buring at the contact. "I've already told you that it's fine that you're staying here. I want you to keep all your stuff here."

"Why are you being so good to me? All I've done is take away your time. Let me take some of my stuff back. I don't want to be a burden." She said looking at the ground.

"Love...Love, look at me" She looked up at him, hands still in his. "I'm here for you. I will _always_ be here for you."

"Okay."

"Just remember, I'm here to help." They stood there for a moment lost in each others eyes. It took all of his might, not to kiss her right there. He knew that she would need time. He would wait for her.

Rory and Finn lay exausted on the couch after bring all of Rory's boxes in.

"My gosh, woman! You have a lot of books!"

"Ok now, stop complaining! You're the one who told me to bring _everything_!"

"You're right. So, do you want to unpack now or relax?"

"I think that I'm going to unpack now." She got up and saw Finn getting up to follow her. "Oh, you don't have to help me unpack."

"It's fine Love, I need something to do, besides stare at the wall and get fat. Will this count as my excersize for the week?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, Finn." she said in a sarcastic tone.

Rory and Finn had just finished unpacking and organizing everything in Rory's room Half the time was spent with Rory telling Finn that everything could not go under the bed and him pretending not to care and throwing things into random boxes just to see her make the frustrated face that he loved so much.

"So, do you want to watch a movie, _Roomie_?" Finn asked knowing that she hated him calling her that.

"Will you ever stop calling me that? What happens when I move out?" She saw something flash across his eyes. Hurt? It couldn't be. He was probably just tired. She hated how he could hide his emotions so well.

"Nope! So what's the prognosis on the movie?"

"It depends on what you have."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you! It will be a surprise!" He paused for a moment waiting for her to say something. "Do you trust me?" He said suddenly turning serious.

"Of course I do Finn." Slightly shocked by his question. "How could I not? You've done so much for me."

"Exactly! Now, close your eyes so that I can pick out a movie."

"Fine. I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, Love." He said as he started walking towards the movie cabinet.

Rory had only been in Finn's apartment once before and she had a bathroom in her room so she didn't know where one was. According to Finn the place had four bathrooms. She took the time to look around and see all of the paintings and article clippings hanging on the wall. Most were of Life and Death Brigade gatherings but what caught her eye, was the framed one. She got a closer look at it and saw that it was an obitchuary. She scanned her eyes looking for his last name. She gasped when she saw it. It was a young girl, no more than twelve. She saw that she was stabbed. She was Finn's sister.

Rory distractedly walked into a room and was happy to find that it was the bathroom. She looked closer and wasn't so happy anymore.

-

Finn was waiting for Rory in the livingroom when he heard her gasp and then scream. He got up, knocking over a diet coke as he did, and ran to where he heard the sound. The closer he got, the worse the pain in his stomach grew. He knew where she was. She was there. As soon as he saw her, his beliefs were confirmed.

There she was, shaking on the ground, curled up in a ball, in the same spot where she was raped. He ran ever to her and noticed the razor in her hand. The blood slowly forming around her.

**A/N: Hey, I hope you liked it! Not exactly what I was expecting on writing, but I think it works. Please review!**


	8. Questions and Hospital Gowns

**A/N: Hey, guys I'm sooooo sorry for not updating this in MONTHS! but, I have been really busy, with school and everything. So here is the latest chapter, of 'I'm Here to Help'. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

Rory Gilmore woke up to the irksome sound of a monitor beeping and a faint snoring coming from the corner of the room. Knowing from the beeping that she was in a hospital, she tried to remember how and why she was there. _'Ok, I was in Finn's apartment...I had to go to the bathroom. There was a newspaper clipping on the wall. I found the bathroom. Wait- The bathroom. The razor. I-'_ Rory Gilmore gasped and sat straight up with her eyes wide open. There was a sharp pain in her stomach and she laid back down. In an instant Finn was by her side.

"Love? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, it's just my stomach. Do you know what happened?"

"Well, once again I found you on the floor of the bathroom losing consciousness. But, the doctor said that when you cut yourself with the razor you almost hit a vital vain. You have 17 stitches right now and you shouldn't sit up or move for at least 24hours."

"Finn, I'm sorr- wait. How do know that? I thought they only gave out information to family. Is my mom here? I thought her and Luke went out of town."

"Um...Yeah...about that. Since I couldn't get any of your family here. and I really needed to get information. I kind of told them that I was your...Fiance." He looked at her expecting a response but she just sat there wide eyed. "Love? Please don't be mad at me." Finally recovering from the shock, Rory answered.

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, It's actually kind of sweet. I mean, you caring for me that much. How can I repay you?"

"Well, you could start by not getting emergency room worthy injuries anymore."

"Start?"

"Well, you see the nurses didn't really believe that we were engaged, so I need you to help me sell it."

"Fair enough, wait, I see a nurse coming. What should I do?"

"Follow my lead. Oh Love! You're awake!" Just then he bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. *ahem* A nurse interrupted them.

"Miss Gilmore? How are you feeling?"

"Hmm?.." Feeling completely disoriented from the kiss. "O-oh...I'm um..fine... My stomach hurts though."

"Yes, well I expect it would. There are some pills on the table to make the pain subside. Take two with a glass of water and don't eat for half an hour.

"Yes ma'am." The nurse left the room and Finn and Rory sat in awkward silence, both think about the the kiss meant.

"Finn? Um...Did yo-... I mean. Can you get me a glass of water?" She asked nervously, mentally scorning herself for not asking what the kiss meant to him.

"Of course, Love."

Much to her protest Rory had to stay another night at the hospital, she was really starting to hate this place. Finn was still there, refusing to leave when the nurses said that visiting hours were over. As to the whole fiance situation, they had a pretty good story worked out.

If anyone asked, they had been dating when the first incident happened and when Finn saw how he could lose her, he mustered up the courage and proposed about two weeks later. If a nurse told him to leave he would tell them that if he left, something might happen and he wouldn't be there. Well, that and he would give them a $50.

At the moment, Finn and Rory were eating the 'food' that they got from the hospital cafeteria, trying to ignore the awkwardness the kiss created. Thinking back to the first hospital visit, a devilish grin appeared across Finn's face.

"Love?" He said breaking the silence

"Yea?"

"Want to play 20 questions? Same rules as last time?" She nodded "You can go first."

"Um...Do you wish that you had stayed in Australia?"

"No. I mean, I love it there, but if I had stayed, I wouldn't have met Stephanie, Collin, Rose, You, or any of the other friends I have here." She inwardly smiled at the fact that she had been mentioned in the list. "Ok, did you know that you are a very boring question asker?" She blushed a slight pink, that Finn thought was incredibly sexy.

"Well, I don't really know any yes or no questions that aren't generic." She said defensively. "I'm sorry, let me try again." He crossed her arms with a smirk on his face. "Did you actually forget who I was, when we were in college?" She watched as his eyebrows crinkled in confusion and then as he smiled in realization.

"Ah, yes."

"Yes?"

"What? Oh, wait no! Of course I remembered you! how could anyone forget a Gilmore girl?"

"Then why did you always pretend that you did?" Her bottom lip quavering. _'Damn drugs making me hormonal! _He sighed before answering

"Because if I 'forgot' who you were, then it would give me an excuse to talk to." She opened her mouth to say something but, he quickly interrupted her. "And if I started talking to you, and you didn't remember me, then that would be incredibly awkward. so, I figured that if I just pretended not to know you then it would save a lot of embarrassment, and now I'm thinking that I've been spending too much time with you because I'm starting to ramble." He stopped talking and took a deep breath. Rory just stared at the ground processing what he had just said.

"Um...I think it's your turn to ask a question." She said quietly. Finn looked at her, noticing how beautiful she looked even without make-up on. He noticed how her cerulean eyes stood out against her pale skin and how the hospital gown was slightly off her shoulder. He stood up making his way across the small room and sat down next to her. Slowly, he put the gown back into place, locking eyes with her briefly before, cupping her face and gently sucking her bottom lip. She was shocked at first, not realizing what was happening, but then started to kiss him back. His lips were soft against hers, she felt him sweep his tongue across her lip begging for entrance, she parted her mouth slightly and he slid his tongue in, exploring it. When air became a necessity, they reluctantly broke apart.

"My question is" Finn said between breaths, in a voice barely above a whisper. "What did _that_ mean to you?"

**A/N:I hope you guys liked it, and sorry for just leaving it there, I'd write more but I'm sick and I just wanted to get this chapter up. I promise I will be better at updating, since it is now summer. I will try my hardest to get two chapters up before i leave for Peru for 4 weeks! Anyway, please review, and in your review I would like to know in what episode they started calling Rory 'reporter girl'. Thanks!**


End file.
